


baby blue

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is a band member, Kissing, M/M, lance is smitten, they're just very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (keith sings a song and lance will cherish it forever).





	baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> the song is Baby Blue by King Krule

The chords end and the crowd howls. 

Lance hears his voice among hundreds of others, shouting on top of his lungs until his throat starts to feel sore and his words reach the boy on the stage.

Keith sings like an angel, sweet and rough and  _ heavenly, _ Lance could listen to him forever and ever.

Keith smiles, winking at him once before turning away to whisper something to Shiro—the drummer. Lance thinks his cheeks might rip apart from how wide he’s grinning, his heartbeat ruthless against his chest.

Keith whispers some more and Shiro laughs, flicking his eyes at Lance before back to Keith, a knowing smile growing on his face.

“Alright,” Keith says, readjusting his hold on the guitar. The crowd quiets down at his voice. Lance finds himself holding his breath with anticipation of the next song, his heart beats so loudly he thinks the entire arena must hear it.

“This next song is for my partner in crime, Lance McClain,” he smirks, locking eyes with Lance; his breath hitches at the sweetness of Keith’s voice. “Enjoy, my baby blue.”

Lance’s heart pounds wildly in his chest, face flushing embarrassingly hot, and his heartbeat triples at the realization that Keith is singing  _ for  _ him, each word dedicated to Lance and  _ only _ to him. He stares at Keith with wide eyes, forgetting how to breath when Keith looks back and holds his gaze, a fond smile stretched over his mouth.

Then Keith slides his fingers on the strings and the entire place drowns in music.

Unlike the last few songs, this one is not loud or tilted to the rock side. Instead, it’s soft, all slow chords and quiet words with so much fondness threaded in them Lance fears he might explode. He thinks he can feel Keith’s voice on his skin, his words gliding across his flesh.

_ “To you would’ve painted the skies blue,”  _ Keith sings, looking straight into Lance’s eyes, each note a drop of warmth and sincerity to Lance’s heart, swelling his chest with love.  _ “Baby blue if you knew.” _

Some people are looking back and forth between the two of them, Lance thinks a couple of them are filming the whole thing, but he can’t really focus on anything else than Keith. And his voice and his words and his  _ gaze, _ eyes looking right at him, into his mind and deep in his soul.

Keith removes the guitar, grabs the mic and slowly makes his way to the edge of the stage. He hops down, walking towards Lance without ever looking away from him.

Lance’s fingers are numb from clutching the hem of his shirt, his entire chest feels like fireworks, skin burning and prickling from excitement and shock and  _ happiness.  _

_ “Edging closer you swing my way.”  _ Keith steps through the crowd, getting closer and closer to Lance.  _ “I’ve got no chance and nothing to say.” _ He stops right in front of him, leaning his forehead to Lance’s and reaching his free hand to link their fingers together.

Lance follows the movement if his lips, reading the words formed by them until his life orbits around  _ Keith _ and  _ music  _ and  _ words. _

_ “But stay here for a while,”  _ Keith continues, as if he’s not single-handedly ending Lance’s existence right now. He pulls Lance by their connected hands so his chest is flushed against Keith’s.  _ “Baby blue.” _

He finishes the verse and drops the hand holding the mic, curling it around Lance’s waist and pulls him even closer; someone howls, but Lance can only hear the echo of Keith’s voice _. _

Lance stares at the smallest of smiles on Keith’s lips, and kisses it.

He kisses Keith like there’s no tomorrow, passionate and deep and explosive. His hand slides up and into the dark locks, pulling a little and causing a low groan in the back of Keith’s throat.

Keith kisses back just as fiery, letting go of Lance’s hand to cup his jaw and then his neck. He nibs at Lance’s bottom lip and Lance whimpers helplessly, his hands spasming a little. He thinks his skin is on fire. He thinks Keith Kogane will burn him into ashes, and Lance would gladly let him.

They pull apart slowly, lingering at the other’s lips a second longer. Keith’s breath fans against Lance’s mouth, hot and fluttering; it makes Lance breathless, makes him crave  _ more. _

“Did you like it?” he whispers, bumping their foreheads together; Lance wonders how he catches the words with the crowd roaring deafeningly around them.

“The kiss or the song?” Lance smirks, his lips brushing slightly against Keith’s when he talks. His head is dizzy, and he feels drunk.

“Me,” Keith jokes, curving a lopsided smirk.

Lance laughs, shoulders shaking and chest filling with glee.

“Yes,” he says, then adds solemnly: “Yes, I like you very much… you are incredible and wonderful, as always.”

Keith smiles, and it’s all-consuming and bright and  _ beautiful _ , taking Lance’s breath away and making him unable to do anything but stare. Stare at the perfect curve of his mouth and the laugh lines around it and the small, adorable dimples—

“Okay, Romeo, please return to the stage now,” Shiro says with a voice that indicates he’s barely able to hold back a laugh.

Keith rolls his eyes with feign annoyance, leaning in for one last kiss—it’s short and chaste, but it still makes Lance feel stars in his chest, blooms something doting in him that’s too much and not enough at the same time—before walking back to the stage. 

Keith’s kiss lingers on his lips for the rest of the night, his words still stuck in his mind, repeating and repeating and repeating. And Lance can’t stop smiling like a fool, can’t help holding his breath each time Keith looks at him.

He can’t help falling, deeper and deeper and deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought about this story :3
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
